The Life Of Mary Alice Brandon Cullen
by 12fuckedducks
Summary: Mary was only 17 when she was admitted into the Mental Asylum three countys away from her familys home in Mississippi. As the second year went around of being there. Her life completly changed. Read the story to follow Mary Alice Brandon finding her way
1. Proluge

Proluge of Mary Alice Brandon

Charles Brandon Sat out in the dining room of his home in Bolix Mississippi. It was close to Ten at night .. His wife Michelle was in labor with there first born child. Charles had been waiting for the Doctor to come out Announce weather he had a son or daughter.

Charles got up and paced back and forth a few times and he saw the doctor come out and he looked at the doctor and said " Is everything alright?"

The doctor smiled and said " Everything is fine Mr. Brandon. Your wife has had a beautiful baby girl. Your wife is asking for you"

Charles walked as fast as he could without running into the bedroom . He smiled when he saw his wife holding a small baby girl.

Michelle looked over at him and said " Say hello to Mary Alice Brandon." Charles smiled down at the small baby and picked her up and said " Nothing will ever tear our family apart."

TEN YEARS LATER...

Mary was now a ten year old girl. She had a sister named Cynthia who was five years old.. As Mary had grown up she had always noticed that she was different than everyone else .. She tended to know when strange things were going to happen. Mary and Cynthia were out in the family's barn yard. They were playing Hide and go seek. As Alice was counting she suddenly saw that he sister was bitten by a raddle snake.. Mary ran over to were her sister was and pushed her out of the way just as the snake was about to lunge at her . Cynthia was frightened because Mary had been twenty feet away with her back to her . Cynthia ran into the family's home and told her parents what had happened .. Her mother was proud of Mary but her father was a bit disturbed but decided to put it behind him.

As Mary grew into her teenage years strange things contused to be predicted and tended to come true . After the Town found out about it Mary became a outcast .. She was made fun of and Told that she was a freak. Her fathers business began to fall because of what the town thought of his daughter .. That's when He decided that she was insane and needed to be locked up for good ..

Mary was admitted into a mental asylum three county away.. And the day she was admitted was the last she ever saw her mother , father , or her sister.. She was dead to her family.

Thank you for reading this .. I hope that is good and I will have the first chapter up soon


	2. The Life In The Asylum

Chapter 1. The Life In The Asylum

Mary took the piece of cement she kept hidden under the pillow in her cell and made another scratch in the wall of the cell. There were 1,200 notches in the wall .. Counting the number of days she had been in the Asylum. In those 1,200 days she had been there she had lost her long beautiful Dark Brown hair. The asylum doctors had shaved it all off when she gone for electric shock Treatment. She had been Sexually assaulted many times and was only fed stale bread.

But the only good thing about the life in the asylum was that she had befriended a very handsome guard in the Asylum. He didn't see her as a freak and medical experiment .. He tested her visions more and more every day. He would come and visit her throughout the day . And he even had gotten her out of several medical experiments that she was suppose to undergo.

She sat in the tiny cell day after day. Always praying about her family coming and rescuing her.. but today She thought back on the day she had beome friends with the asylum guard.

_-Flashback-_

_Mary was sitting on the cot in the cell . She was afriad because of the man that came to feed her was always touching her .. and nobody believed her that he was. . Mary sat shaking as she heard footsteps comeing torawds her cell. _

_She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath .knowing what was comign nexxt. Then she heard a different voice .. a voice that sang out like music .. Mary looked at the man that had walked in . He had plae white skin .. It looked like marble .. his eyes were black and his hair was a ginger color . _

_Mary looked at the man and didnt know what to say. But she decided to agnolige him . She nodded her head and said " Hello" _

_The man smiled and he sat down the tray with the food on it . But instead of leaving the cell he sat down on the wooden chair in the cell and smiled at her . " I think I will sit with you while you eat." He told her kindly . _

_Mary looked at the man and smiled and said " Thank you … My name is Mary Alice ." She smiled and didnt say her last name.. _

_The man smiled at her and said " Mary Alice.. That is a wonderful name . But I will call you Alice.. if that is okay with you." _

_Mary nodded and said " Thats fine with me... What is your name?" She asked him_

_The man looked at her and smiled and said " My name is Michael ." _

_Mary looked at him and said " You look like an angel from heaven " _

_Michael smiled at her and said " Well thats something I havnt heard before ." _

_Mary and Michael Talked for hours When it was dark out he left the cell and said " I shall see you tomorrow Alice..._

_-End Flashback-_

Mary smiled as she thought of that day. But as she was sitting she saw a man out of the corner of her eyes . He was dressed as a doctor but he had blood red eyes and an evil look on his face while he was looking at her .. Mary was frightened but she trurned and looked out the window in the cell.

Mary saw the strange looking doctor several times throughout the day. And as she was getting ready to go to bed Michael came into her cell and told her not to say a word . .Be quiet he was going to save her. Mary was quiet and did as she was told but she was confused on what he ment.

After they were out of the asylum and in the woods Michael looked at her and said "I am so sorry my dear Alice .. Please forgive me ." And he leaned in and bit her neck ..

After he bit her a terrible pain shot through her whole entire body. Mary was scared because before she knew it she was entirely alone in the middle of the wood and then she blacked out from the pain.

Alice woke and there was light shining through the trees.. She didnt know what day it was but she had a sharp pain in her through .. her vision was 100 precent clearer and her hearing was ten times clearer as well. She could smell so many things at once.. she walked over to the the pool of water by her and looked at her relfection . Her eyes were blood red .. and she was as white as marble. " She couldnt rember anything on how she had gotton here or what her name was . .But she saw a paper sitting on a rock .

_Alice-_

_I am sorry that you had to endure the pain I put you through. If you find this when you awake I am not here to explain what I have done . All I can say is that a powerful tracker named James decided that you were a game and wanted to kill you. And your gift you had as a mortal was something I couldnt let go.. I truened you into a immortal to save your life.. _

_-x _

She was confused but she figured that whoever had written this it was for her. . She looked at her wrist and saw a hospital band on her wrist . It read Mary Alice Brandon.. And the name of the asylum that she had been in .

Then she sat down and as she did she have a vision of a man walking down a road with honey blond hair .. With red eyes . Then the vision moved forward to her with the man standing in a house with people that looked like her but with golden eyes .

Alice knew she had to find this man and the other people that she was sure she would be explained what had happened But first she wanted to go back to the asylum and find out why she had been there..

She made her way to the edge of the woods and saw the asylum .. She waited until it was dark and then was going to go into the asylum..

That night she walked into the asylum building .. She was fast that she got past the gaurds without even being noticed.

As she made her way to the record room . She was careful not to be seen . .All the people in the asylum seemed to smell sweet to her but she didnt attack anyone ..

She got in the record room and went to the file that had last names A- C .

She found her file and she took it and left .. After she was out of the asylum she went into the woods and read her file.

_Name- Mary Alice Brandon _

_DOB; July 20 1901_

_Date of admitsion : September 20 1918 _

_Reason : Seems to think she has visions _

_Parents ; Charles Brandon (Father) Michelle Brandon (Mother)_

_Info; As of september 20 1918 She has a death certificate and it known to be dead to the entire town and family.. she had undergone mental Health treatments .. Eletric shock therapy .. and other tests and treatments . _

_Caregiver in the Asylum ; Michael Reese_

As she finished reading her file she decided to go to her parents home just to see them one last time . Just to get a look at her family before she left the town .

Wheen she found her parents home There was a worker from the Asylum there she decided to try and listen to what the man was saying to her family

" _I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs . Brandon . But she was fighting with a guard about taking her medicine .. We tried to calm her but she took one of the tools that was on the counter and she committed suicide.. We have already buryed her .. But we just wanted to let you know she has passed away." _

_alice heard the man from the asylum say. .And then hse heard a women cry.. she figured it was her mother _

" _Charles we did this to her .. We put her there and never went to visit her .. We caused her to kill herself" _

" _Michelle .. I know .. I wish we could go back in time .. But theres nothing we can do.." _

Alice shook her head and walked away not looking back..

–

Thank you for reading this chaper .. Next chaper will prolly be about when She meets Jasper .. and how they started there life together..


	3. UPDATE IMPORTANT

**UPDATE 7.15.13**

****Hello Everyone , Fans and all , Once again I must apologize For my absence I have gotten Everyone's Reviews and Pleads for me to Continuing updating My story's . My RL has been overwhelming since the last time that I updated here , Back at the end of December right before the new year . I had moved and become a Live In Nanny for a while , About a week after The new year , I found out that my Fiancee left me for another women and was married within a week after we broke up. I will admit that I was devastated . I went though a really bad Depression where I didn't care if I was alive or dead . Being in that state of mind I got with someone else as my rebound . In the process of it , I became happy with him, Currently we are experiencing problems , I lost my job about a month ago . So I have been out of work. I have a Interview this coming Friday. So Wish me luck with that !

Anyway as for my story's I know I have said this repeatedly, But I do plan on continuing them , One thing that I am looking for is a Beta Reader still. So if you are interested in Being my Beta Reader , PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Send me a Private message. Also I am still planning on Giving away the Tom Riddles Only Love series . IF you are interested in taking those over and adopting them . Please message me about that .

Now about some things that i am still planning on bringing to the table

_Coming Soon..._

_1) Email Account For Requests , Questions , and other .._

_2) Twitter account to follow for sneak peaks _

_3) Tumblr Account to follow for sneak peaks , Edited Photos for Storys , _

_4) Video Trailers, and Youtube account ..( Will be seeking help on making videos so if anyone has any exprince on that please PM me )_

_5) TAKING REQUESTS FOR NEW STORY IDEAS , PLEASE PM ME IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE WRITTEN_

_6) Facebook Fan page for Extra Information .._

I thank all of you that Read , Review , and Favorite my story's . Your support means a lot to me. I will Also be posting this update on each of my Storys for those that dont read my profile .


End file.
